Espejito, espejito
by Onmyuji
Summary: Dile a este Naraku, ¿quién es el ser más malvado que jamás ha existido?


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Espejito, espejito**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

Kanna no se movió ni un ápice mientras su progenitor se observaba incansable en el reflejo del espejo. Seguramente, si la hubiesen creado mucho más expresiva de lo que ya era (o simplemente expresiva, como lo era su _hermana_ Kagura), se habría reído. En su cara. Con mucha, mucha fuerza, hasta que le doliera la barriga.

Pero seguramente el gran villano le había creado de esta forma para tal propósito.

─Kanna. No te muevas.

Realmente Kanna no se estaba moviendo. Era su amo y señor quien lo hacía, y bastante. Pero Kanna ni siquiera era del tipo de vasallo que rezonga de su señor y responde.

Porque ella nunca respondía. Obedecía una primera orden y el resto eran órdenes secundarias que _podría_ haber realizado si la primera no fuera cumplida al pie de la letra. Así que igual daba si Naraku exigía que no se moviera. Kanna no se había movido un solo milímetro de su sitio.

Naraku sí. Lo hacía todo el tiempo. ¡Y por la _Nada_! Estaba más allá de su comprensión el cómo su señor lograba moverse tanto aun creyendo que se encontraba inmóvil. Observó su malvada cara en todas las direcciones que le fue físicamente posible a través de aquel pequeño y delicado objeto que le devolvía su imagen. Ni siquiera la extensión debía esperar a que él indicara que el espejo se moviera en cierto ángulo, cuando ella ya lo había hecho.

Hizo una mueca extraña en el espejo y, al sentirse observado por Kanna, volvió a su expresión de leche agria y fastidio malvado de siempre. El ritual era siempre el mismo; la extensión de cabellos albinos la conocía de memoria. No así su _'padre'_; que parecía no haberla notado en todo este tiempo.

Luego le dedicó una senda y pronunciada mirada al espejo, mientras hacía su mejor gesto de una sonrisa malvada y soltaba una risa maldita y diabólica; de esas que a cualquiera del grupo de Inuyasha o hasta el mismo Sesshomaru, le provocaría piel de gallina.

─Espejito, espejito. Dile a Naraku, ¿quién es el ser más malvado que jamás ha existido?

No se suponía que Kanna tuviese qué responder. De hecho, no era la primera vez que Naraku hacía algo como eso frente al espejo y ella nunca decía nada, ni siquiera en respuesta por su espejo.

Pero esta ocasión, algún impulso de ella, algo involuntario e incontrolable, pareció dominarla. Incluso después de este pequeño altercado, Kanna sería incapaz de explicarse a sí misma (en silencio, insensible a los pensamientos, a la vergüenza o a cualquier otra emoción humana que pudiese involucrarse con ello) lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

─Tú, Naraku.

Y entonces el aludido villano detuvo su concentración ante el espejo para dedicarle senda atención a su extensión albina y con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca curiosa que, si Kagura hubiese podido ver en esos momentos, habría tenido un ataque de risa sin remedio.

─¿Te pedí que respondieras, Kanna? ─Con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz de hacer acopio, Naraku habló muy despacio y quedo. Era la primera vez que Kanna hacía algo fuera de sus órdenes y, considerándolo algo tan trivial como era responder una pregunta que no le correspondía responder, Naraku lo dejó pasar, mientras _la nada_ continuaba con el espejo entre sus manos, la mirada fija y perdida en algún punto no visible inmediatamente.

Al fin que Kanna había respondido, justamente, aquello que el espejo sabía que debía responder.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, se suponía que esto pretendía ser mi entrada para el concurso del Mes de los villanos de ¡Siéntate!, pero diversas causas (entre ellas, la crisis por desempleo que me dio) influyeron bastante en que este fanfic no participara al final. Igualmente, les invito a leer los fics de ese concurso en el foro ¡Siéntate!, que siempre está lleno de ideas genialosas e innovadoras :3

El final fue extraño, lo sé xD pero espero que este fanfic les haya arrancado aunque sea una risa chiquitina, chiquitina X3 porque yo, sinceramente, disfruté escribir cada palabra xD

Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí :D ¿Qué tal la redacción, la narración, la ortografía? :D Todas sus observaciones me ayudan a trabajar las personalidades de los personajes y mi forma de escribir en general, así que esperaré con ansias :D

Por cierto, este fic es pseudo comedia/parodia, por lo cual, Naraku o Kanna pudieron salirse ligeramente de sus personalidades. Espero que no lo hayan hecho X3 pero por si acaso, no está de más aclararlo.

Nos estamos leyendo :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
